impdbfandomcom-20200216-history
War Thunder/Britain
For other nations, see War Thunder. Video Game (2012) A next generation MMO combat game dedicated to World War II military aviation, armored vehicles, and fleets. The player takes part in many of the major battles, fighting with other players all over the world. =Aircraft= Avro Lancaster B Mk I Avro Lancaster B Mk III Avro Lincoln B Mk II Blackburn Firebrand TF Mk IV Blackburn B.48 Firecrest Bristol 142 Blenheim Mk IV Bristol 152 Beaufort Mk VIII Bristol 156 Beaufighter Mk VIC Bristol 156 Beaufighter Mk X Bristol 156 Beaufighter Mk 21 Bristol 164 Brigand CAC Boomerang Mk I CAC Boomerang Mk II CAC Wirraway Consolidated Catalina Mk IVA De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito FB Mk VI De Havilland DH.98 Mosquito FB Mk XVIII De Havilland DH.100 Vampire FB.5 De Havilland DH.103 Hornet Mk III De Havilland DH.112 Venom FB.4 De Havilland Sea Venom FAW.20 Dewoitine D.521 Douglas Boston Mk I Douglas DB-7 Douglas Havoc Mk I English Electric Canberra B Mk.2 English Electric Canberra B(I) Mk.6 Fairey Firefly F Mk I Fairey Firefly FR Mk V Fairey Swordfish Mk I Gloster Gladiator Mk II In a livery used by Robert Stanford Tuck. Gloster Gladiator Mk IIF Gloster Gladiator Mk IIS Gloster Javelin FAW Mk 9 Gloster Meteor F.3 Gloster Meteor F.4 type G.41F Gloster Meteor F.4 type G.41G Gloster Meteor F.8 type G.41K Gloster Meteor F.8 Reaper Marked as registration G-AMCJ, c/n G5/1210. Gloster Sea Gladiator Mk 1 Gloster Sea Meteor F.3 Grumman Avenger Mk II Grumman Hellcat Mk II Handley Page Halifax B Mk IIIa Handley Page Hampden Mk I Handley Page Hampden TB Mk I Hawker Fury Mk I Hawker Fury Mk II Hawker Hunter F.1 Hawker Hunter F.6 Hawker Hurricane Mk I (Late) Hawker Hurricane Mk IIB Hawker Hurricane Mk IIB/trop Hawker Hurricane Mk IV Hawker Nimrod Mk I Hawker Nimrod Mk II Hawker Sea Fury FB 11 Hawker Sea Hawk FGA.6 Hawker Sea Hurricane Mk IB Hawker Sea Hurricane Mk IC Hawker Tempest Mk II Hawker Tempest Mk V With Vickers P cannons. Hawker Typhoon Mk IA Hawker Typhoon Mk IB Hawker Typhoon Mk IB (Late) Lockheed Hudson Mk V Martin-Baker MB.5 North American Mustang Mk IA Short Stirling B Mk I Short Stirling B Mk III Short Sunderland Mk IIIa Short Sunderland Mk V Supermarine Attacker FB.1 Supermarine Seafire Mk XVII Supermarine Seafire FR 47 Supermarine Spitfire Mk IA Supermarine Spitfire Mk IIA Supermarine Spitfire Mk IIB Supermarine Spitfire Mk VB Supermarine Spitfire Mk VB/trop Supermarine Spitfire Mk VC Supermarine Spitfire Mk VC/trop Supermarine Spitfire F Mk IX Supermarine Spitfire F Mk XIVc Supermarine Spitfire F Mk XIVe Supermarine Spitfire F Mk XVI Supermarine Spitfire F Mk XVIIIe Supermarine Spitfire F Mk 22 Supermarine Spitfire F Mk 24 Supermarine Spitfire FR Mk XIVe In a livery used by James Prendergast. Supermarine Spitfire LF Mk IX In a livery used by Ioannis Agorastos "John" Plagis. Supermarine Swift F.1 Supermarine Swift F.7 Vickers Wellington Mk IC Late model. Vickers Wellington Mk III Vickers Wellington Mk X Vought Corsair F Mk II Vought V-156B-1 Chesapeake Mk I Westland Whirlwind Mk I Westland Whirlwind P.9 Westland Wyvern S.4 =Helicopters= Westland Lynx AH.1 Westland Lynx AH.1 Portraying registration G-LYNX, c/n 102, which set the world helicopter speed record in 1986. Westland Scout AH.1 Westland Wasp HAS.1 =Fleet= Fairey Seafox Non-flyable; seen mounted on the HMNZS Leadner cruiser. Vought Kingfisher I Non-flyable; seen mounted on the HMS Enterprise cruiser. = See also = * War Thunder at IMDb * War Thunder at Wikipedia * War Thunder at IGCD Category: Avro Lancaster Category: Avro Lincoln Category: Blackburn Firebrand Category: Bristol 142 Blenheim Category: Bristol 152 Beaufort Category: Bristol 156 Beaufighter Category: CAC Boomerang Category: CAC Wirraway Category: Consolidated PBY Catalina Category: De Havilland DH98 Mosquito Category: De Havilland DH100 Vampire Category: De Havilland DH103 Hornet Category: De Havilland Sea Venom Category: Dewoitine D.520 Category: Douglas A-20 Havoc Category: English Electric Canberra Category: Fairey Firefly Category: Fairey Swordfish Category: Gloster Gladiator Category: Gloster Javelin Category: Gloster Meteor Category: Grumman F6F Hellcat Category: Grumman TBF Avenger Category: Handley Page Halifax Category: Handley Page HP.52 Hampden Category: Hawker Fury Category: Hawker Hunter Category: Hawker Hurricane Category: Hawker Sea Fury Category: Hawker Sea Hawk Category: Hawker Tempest Category: Hawker Typhoon Category: Lockheed Hudson Category: North American P-51 Mustang Category: Short Stirling Category: Short Sunderland Category: Supermarine Attacker Category: Supermarine Seafire Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: Supermarine Swift Category: Vickers Wellington Category: Vought F4U Corsair Category: Vought OS2U Kingfisher Category: Vought SB2U Vindicator Category: Westland Lynx Category: Westland Scout Category: Westland Wasp Category: Westland Wyvern